


Did I Enter An Alternate Universe Or Did You Just Smile?

by Thorium



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smiles, Tumblr Prompt, johndave - Freeform, johndave oneshot, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorium/pseuds/Thorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt.<br/>John makes a corny joke and Dave smiles. Confessions, fluff, and kisses ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I Enter An Alternate Universe Or Did You Just Smile?

It’s bad movie night with Dave, and you just made the corniest joke of all time. Amidst your tears and laughter, you could’ve have sworn you saw Dave Strider, stoic douche lord supreme, crack a smile.

“No way! Did I just make Dave Strider smile?”

“Shut up, Egbutt. You’re seeing things.Take any LSD lately?”

“Bluh! Stop being a dick and just admit you thought that joke was funny!”

“That joke was like negative funny. It caused the entire world to sigh and have a synchronous chorus of facepalms. Like the entire world is so done with your Egbertian shit.”

You raise your eyebrow, crossing your arms in what you hope is a “I don’t believe your shit” kinda way. It worked.

“OK! Yes, I smiled, ” Dave admits, “butonlybecauseyourecutewhenyoulaughthathardandijustcouldnthelpitok?”

“What was that?” You could faintly see Dave’s eyes widen behind his glasses, along with a dusting of red appear across his freckled cheeks.

“I didn’t say anything,” Dave lies, trying to save his shattered dignity. You look away from him and start picking at your hoodie. Did it just get  _really_ hot in here?

“…Oh, I don’t know,” you mumble, ”I just kinda thought you said I was cute.” You could feel Dave’s eyes on you as your face heats up. “nOT THAT IT MATTERS OR ANYTHNG.” Your voice’s steadily growing in pitch, and you’re sure that your face looks like a ripe tomato. “i UM HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM.” You stand up to leave but Dave grabs your hand and stops you. He’s not looking at you. He takes a deep breath, as if to steady himself.

“John,” he says calmly, “Would it bother you if that’s what I actually said?”

“No…Not at all. I mean, I’ve actually kinda liked you for a while now…So no, it wouldn’t bother me at all.” You could practically see Dave deflate in relief. The cogs are turning in his head. He gets a determined look on his face.

His lips are on yours. You practically melt against him. He’s warm, and surprisingly soft. It feels so…right. It only lasts for a couple seconds, but it feels like eternity.

“God, I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” You touch your foreheads together and smile.

“I love you, Dave.”

“I love you too, Egbutt.”


End file.
